


Desensitisation

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the real pervert in this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desensitisation

Title: Desensitisation  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s a little off-putting at first, but then it gets amusing. If Kuroko is honest, it’s even quite flattering. For the most part though, it’s funny.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a girl,” he says wryly. “Otherwise you would have scared me away long ago.”

Kise’s expression is a mixture of guilt and shame, and Kuroko secretly thinks to himself that it’s also a good thing he’s not a sadist, because if he were, he’d be finding this pretty provocative.

“Sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose. It just... happens.”

‘It’ being the near constant (not to mention inconvenient) erections that he tends to get when he’s around Kuroko (and even when he’s not around Kuroko, which probably says a lot about how horny Kise is).

While Kuroko doesn’t mind the fact that Kise’s hormones are all over the place, they have only just begun dating. He’s okay with the kissing and the petting, but he’s still not ready for sex yet, and Kise respects that. He doesn’t push Kuroko for more, and he’s happy to wait until they decide to take their relationship any further. What he doesn’t like, however, is that he gets turned on far too easily, and that most of their make-out sessions tend to be ruined by his embarrassment and frustration over having so little control over his own body. 

“It must be because you’re a pervert,” Kuroko declares, blunt as ever.

“That’s not fair,” Kise protests. “It’s all your fault for being so sexy. Simply thinking about you is enough to get me hot.”

“See?” Kuroko sighs. “Pervert.” Kise sulks a bit, although he can’t hide the blush that darkens his face. Feeling sorry for him, but only slightly, Kuroko attempts to find a solution. “Very well, I suppose I’ll have to desensitise so that you’re not getting a hard-on over every little thing.”

Lowering his gaze when Kuroko stares pointedly at the bulge in his pants, Kise mumbles, “It’s still your fault. I was just reacting to you saying ‘hard-on’.”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” Kise concedes. “I have a problem. Please help.”

What they need, Kuroko decides, is to move things up a notch, and that involves satisfying Kise sufficiently, because if they can cure his insatiability, then he can stop being so on edge. It’ll be all right as long as they keep their clothes on, and Kise is more than willing to agree with Kuroko’s suggestion.

Besides, Kuroko enjoys being kissed by Kise, and Kise obviously finds the experience as pleasurable as he does. They’re still in the early stages of the dating game, but they’ve each grown to learn what the other likes most. They’ve moved on from the initial hesitancy and tentativeness, and now they’re much more comfortable. This time, it’s Kuroko’s turn to take the initiative, because although the sweet, languid kisses they’re sharing now are nice, he knows Kise could drag them out for hours, which he wouldn’t ordinarily have an issue with, but they have more important matters to be dealing with instead of fooling around, and so, he reaches round to grab Kise’s ass, indulging himself for a few seconds in how great it feels under his palms, and pushes. Kise responds immediately by jerking his hips, but then he stops, uncertainty written over his face.

“Go on,” Kuroko urges. “Do it again.”

Kise looks as if he’s not sure Kuroko actually means what he’s said, but Kuroko nods, encouraging, and he repeats the movement, once, then twice, until he’s got a clumsy rhythm going, and that’s nice too, but it could be better. The difference in height between them is a nuisance, and Kuroko wonders if Kise is starting to get a crick in his back from having to bend down to reach his lips, because he’s getting tired of being forced to lean up on his tip toes. What’s more, although this exercise is primarily for Kise, it wouldn’t be too bad for Kuroko to get something out of it as well, and he’s fairly sure it would be more pleasurable to feel Kise grinding against his groin rather than his torso.

“Wait,” he says, placating Kise with one last kiss so he can extract himself from his embrace. “Give me a minute.”

Perching on the edge of the desk puts him at eye level with Kise, and Kuroko beckons him closer, opening his legs for Kise to stand in between. Once he’s in position, Kuroko crosses his ankles behind Kise and squeezes with his thighs, moaning softly when Kise gives an experimental thrust of his hips.

“This is good,” says Kise, rocking into Kuroko again. “It’s *really* good. I think I like it.”

So does Kuroko who pulls him back into another kiss, parting his lips under the pressure of Kise’s mouth and shivering when Kise slides his tongue inside, sucking on it eagerly. Dry humping is more erotic than he thought it would be, and it’s sort of like sex only without the being naked part, plus it’s a lot safer. It’s also fascinating to watch Kise’s face during the act, how he looks when he comes, the way Kuroko sees him sexually satisfied for the very first time, and it’s really arousing, because it’s enough to make Kuroko come, too, and it’s another first in that he’s never had an orgasm with anyone else before, only Kise, so that makes it special in a way, or as special as it can be when the afterglow wears off and he notices the mess he’s made of his pants.

“We have *got* to do that again,” Kise says, awestruck.

“That’s the idea,” Kuroko tells him. 

Kise grins. “Desensitisation is the best thing ever.”

~~

They try out a few different positions over the next couple of weeks, always fully clothed, but it still feels so good. Kuroko likes it best when Kise lies on his back and lets him ride him, but he also likes it when he’s the one on his back and Kise is on top, and it’s a bit like they’re practising by having a trial run for what will, eventually, be the real thing. Furthermore, Kuroko’s solution really does appear to be working. It takes more to get Kise aroused these days, whereas before it only took a gentle breeze to turn him on, or so it seemed. Kuroko even begins to grow bolder, more assertive, and Kise loves it, which is why he opts for a more playful approach one afternoon when he turns in Kise’s arms, back to chest, and it’s an awkward angle for them to kiss in, but they make it work anyway. He’s only teasing when he rubs his ass against Kise’s crotch, but Kise’s voice is strained when he speaks.

“You should probably stop, Kurokocchi,” he warns.

“Or else what?” asks Kuroko, figuring Kise is merely playing along with him.

“Or else I’ll do this.”

Before he knows it, Kuroko is flat on his stomach, Kise pinning him down, all hard muscle and heavy weight, and he can’t get up, can’t even move properly. Kise curses, low and heartfelt, and starts to rock his hips into Kuroko’s ass, and it makes Kuroko feel trapped, vulnerable, but it’s so hot, so unlike anything else they’ve done together. There’s a sense of danger along with Kise’s urgency, and he’s the one in control now, not Kuroko, and Kuroko suddenly finds himself wondering how this would feel without their clothing in between them, how it would feel if they went all the way, Kise’s cock actually inside his ass instead of grinding against it, and the idea frightens and excites him simultaneously.

Reaching the realisation that he wants to be fucked makes him come much sooner than usual, whimpering helplessly, mortified at his own lecherous thoughts, and he can’t stop shaking afterwards, even when Kise has finished.

“Sorry,” he says, concerned, lifting some of his weight onto his forearms so that he isn’t crushing Kuroko anymore. “Are you okay? Was I too forceful?” 

Kuroko continues to lie face down, still panting. “No,” he whispers, and he has to confess, has to let Kise know just what he does to him. “I liked it.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kise places a hand over Kuroko’s clenched fist, rests his forehead on the nape of Kuroko’s neck. “Don’t say things that’ll make me hard again. That’d be defeating the purpose, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re right. I should be the one to apologise.”

This is bad, Kuroko thinks. Rather than cure Kise of his problem, he’s gone and made it worse in that now he’s got it too. 

“Kurokocchi,” says Kise, tone gentle, “do you want to have sex? Not right away,” he adds hastily, “but someday. When you’re ready.”

Nodding, Kuroko murmurs, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Because we can do other things before then, like, um... well...”

Kise doesn’t complete his sentence. There’s no need. Kuroko’s imagination fills in the rest, and a knot of anticipation forms in his belly when he thinks about the things he could do to Kise’s cock, the things Kise’s cock could do to him, and that’s when he finally admits it to himself.

He’s the real pervert in this relationship, and he has been all along.


End file.
